scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/Silvia's Eyes and Soul seeing explanation; What's your souls symbol and colour?
★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰✮★✭✰ Silvia as we all know is blind, but not in any average way. As displayed through out the series, she owns one of the Three legendary weapons and can oddly enough accurately hit her targets. Silvia has, well, 'Special eyes'. When she was born she lacked ALL of her sight, but as she grew up she noticed a new ability that slowly allowed her to be able to view people's souls and their out line. What does that mean? Well you may be asking, what does 'Seeing peoples souls and Outline mean'. Simply that instead of seeing every detail and feature of a person or creature, she will she their OUTLINE. This outline changes while someone is moving around, but it mainly shows outline of hair, near the end of the face and neck, pieces of clothing and skin. The outline however is not coloured in, leaving a black filling in the place of everyone's details. As seen on the example to your right -> You may notice I also said 'Soul' and that on the example photo everyone is glowing, removing the black filling. This is because, Silvia can see ones soul. She can sense corrupted souls and pure souls, this gives her some 'light' into her blind world and an explanation on why she understands the concept of the soul. Explanation on the soul please! "She can sense corrupted souls and pure souls, this gives her some 'light' into her blind world and an explanation on why she understands the concept of the soul." Without someone's soul all she'll see is a very faint outline, almost unrecognizable. She views everyone's soul as a symbol, and colour. With the scarfheroes this colour is normally A SOLID BLOCK COLOUR that matches the MAIN COLOUR of their scarf, or another colour that represents them, and on rare occasions there will be more than one colour, or a mix. Such as Kay having a mix of dark purples, Isa a mix of black and pink ect. Each symbol is different, and represents who they are as a person. Yes she can sense Reborn Shadows, as she can see them as they are a walking corrupted soul, (But yes she can literally sense them) Another thing to note down, is this means Silvia, is one of the only or few characters that can sense when someone's soul is fading (Along with Solomon I pressume). What's my Soul Symbol and Colour? "She views everyone's soul as a symbol, and colour. With the scarfheroes this colour is normally A SOLID BLOCK COLOUR that matches the MAIN COLOUR of their scarf, or another colour that represents them, and on rare occasions there will be more than one colour, or a mix. " Well, everyones is different, and this is where the interaction part of the blog takes part. I don't own YOUR characters, so this means you can comment and help me out (as Im planning to make some art of this btw) Silvia's P.O.V may be used in the series so having this down would help your characters, mine, and the lore! I will now make three Sections; "Officials" "Non-Cannon/Non-Official" and finally "Rivals and Other Characters" Comment down below on what YOU think your character has as a SYMBOL and what COLOUR and WHY. Please give a reason so I can note it beside. Soul Symbol and Colour::Officials Alyssa- A Glowing Red Rose Hikaru- A Neon Centered Eye With Darkness Around it. Joey-Bright Divinity Green Justice Scale Majora- A Greyish-Red Tear Drop Gem Stone. Amber- A Glowing Pastel Yellow Sun Isa- A Black Bow with a Cherry Blossom, Glowing Pastel Pink to Black and Back. Haru-Glowing White Eight Note with a loose chain Daf- Maroon Glowing Portal. Tales-A Glowing Butterfly, The Same Colour As Scarf Soul Symbol and Colour.:Non-Cannon/Non-Officials Sal- A Dark Purple Sheild Matheus- A Blended Light green and blue diamond. Sworx-A Glowing Navy Machine Tool. Chain-A Dark Grey Glowing Chainlink and Cuff. Soul Symbol and Colour.: Rivals and Other Characters Scarf Hero And Society Member ;Silvia-Glowing White and Pastel blue moon Scarf Hero; Dhana-A Glowing White And Gold Seed. Rival;Kacey- A Deep Red Glowing 'X' Pastel Dreamer Kay (talk) Category:Blog posts